The invention relates to an ice crampon comprising a metal body composed of:                a front part or head and a rear part or heel connected to said head by flexible connecting means collaborating with an adjustment system for adjusting the length of the crampon,        and fixing means for attaching the crampon to the sole of a shoe.        